Sensory Overload: Kouga Kagura style
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Kouga and his wife, Kagura explore the senses in a fun and sexy way... Modern AU'verse. Written for LJ's IYhed
1. Chapter 1

Title: What a view…  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kagura/Kouga  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 499  
Summary: "Who cares if they watch?"  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Sight

888

Kouga flipped through the photo album full of boudoir pictures of his wife in various stages of undress. He thought each picture was hotter than the previous one. By the time he reached the last one of her sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing more than a black lace garter belt and fishnet stockings, with her legs spread wantonly for the camera, he had a raging hard on. It was the best anniversary present she ever gave him in his humble opinion and he was determined to thank her properly for it. Getting up off the sofa, he padded down the hall towards their bedroom, calling her name.

"Kagura, Sweetie-pie… you in there?" he asked as he entered the room.

She turned to face him. "No, Kouga, I'm not in here," she deadpanned as he came over to her.

"Sweetie-pie, thank you for the present." He kissed her. "I was wondering if you could ummm…"

"Put on that garter belt and stockings?" she said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah… You look really hot in that." He kissed her again.

"Sure…"

"And put on that diamond necklace I gave too, if you don't mind…"

Kagura kissed him in reply, before pushing him out of the room. "Wait there 'til I'm ready," she purred. Closing the door in his face, she turned and walked away. Kagura slowly took off her clothes dropping them on the floor as she headed for her lingerie drawer. Naked she rifled through it, looking for the garter belt and stockings wore during the photo-shoot. Having found she quickly got dressed, adding the matching bra, and crawled onto the bed. There, she lay back, covering her sex with her hand. "Kouga…" she purred as she began playing with herself.

Her husband opened the door, pausing to admire the view before striding over to the bed. "Woman, what're you covering up the view for?" he asked. "Never mind…" he said when realized what she was doing. "Cum for me baby…" he murmured as he crawled onto the bed between her legs. He watched her for several minutes until she came. "That's my girl…"

He moved to straddle her hips, his breathing quickening as stroked his thighs. Moving forward to sit on her stomach, he growled when she ran her hands up under his Youkai t-shirt. The faded tee soon ended up on the floor, with his jeans and boxer-briefs quickly following.

Kouga kissed his wife long and hard as he guided his cock inside her and it was not long, before he got his rhythm going. The harder he pounded away, the more Kagura let out little gasps and moans of pleasure. Unfortunately, the noise she made drew the attention of Elvis and their other dogs, the whole pack making its way to the bedroom. Once there, they gathered around the sides of the bed, waiting to be invited up. She looked over to see the dogs staring intently at them.

"Damn it, Kouga!"

"Who cares if they watch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sweet music  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kagura/Kouga  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 277  
Summary: Kagura moaned softly as he made love to her and it was sweet music to Kouga's ears…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Sound

888

Kagura moaned softly as he made love to her and it was sweet music to Kouga's ears. He also loved the sound of her breathy panting as he pounded away, bringing them both to their climax. He was grunting equally as softly with the effort as there was no room in the tiny dressing room to stretch out and make love to her properly. It was hard work, holding her up against the wall of his backstage dressing room, although, he wished she wouldn't stand on his foot while they were doing it.

She clung to his neck for dear life as he pounded away, balancing on one foot, while he held onto her thigh. It may have been awkward, but it felt so damned good after several days of getting nothing, while sharing a hotel room Sesshomaru and Rin. Reaching the point of no return, Kagura came, loudly calling her husband's name in the process.

Unbeknown to them, Naraku had rigged things so that everyone backstage heard the sound of their lovemaking. When the two of them emerged ten minutes later, after getting dressed and pretending they were doing nothing more than having a private conversation, they were greeted with thunderous applause. Confused, yet amused by it, Kouga and Kagura would have been none the wiser, if Kikyou had only kept her mouth shut. Unable to resist flinging a snide comment at her hated fellow rock wife, she told Kagura all about the microphone hidden in the dressing room.

Embarrassed, Kagura still shrugged off, tossing an insult of her own at Kikyou. Five minutes later, the sounds of an all out catfight filled the backstage area…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My beautiful muse…  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kagura/Kouga  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 500  
Summary: Kouga writes a love song to his wife…  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Touch

888

"Damn it, Kouga, what are you doing?" Kagura whined. She had a fair idea of what he was up to, but felt the need to ask anyway. "Stop that, it tickles…"

Kouga, however, ignored her as he scrawled the lyrics to a new song that just popped into his head on the naked flesh just above her soft tangle of curls.

Kagura let out a long suffering sigh. When he husband got the song writing bug, nothing else mattered, not even lovemaking. Closing her eyes, she lay back and gave herself over to the sensation of the pen moving across her lower abdomen and his hand as he stretched her skin taut.

Nestled between her legs, Kouga wrote a love song to his wife. When he ran out of room just above his favorite part of her anatomy, he stated writing on her inner thigh. As he continued, her giggles soon turned into moans. His wife was wet with desire, a fact not lost on Kouga, but he was determined to finish the song before he "lost" it.

Kagura found his touch pure torture as she wanted him to make what he called "sweet passionate love" to her. She thought about how it felt to have his thick cock pumping in and out of her and how nice it would be if he moved his feather light touch from her thigh to her throbbing pussy._ Damn it, Kouga!! Hurry the hell up and fuck me already!! I can't take this any more!!_

Just when Kagura thought she was going to explode and not in a good way, he finished, his creative frenzy leaving him as quickly as it came.

"Thank you, my beautiful muse…" he said huskily as he moved to lie next to her on their bed. Lying on his side and propping his head up with his hand, Kouga used his free hand to cup Kagura's breast. Despite her age, it was as firm and perky as it had been when he first made out with her under the bleachers in high school. Moving lower, he ran his hand over the soft swell of her belly. She giggled, still ticklish from his earlier song writing and he smiled. Sliding his hand onto her hip, Kouga rolled her over just enough to press her naked body to his as he held her close.

Kagura hated the feel of his clothes against her skin, wanting instead to have him naked like she was. They felt like an impenetrable barrier and it had the odd effect of increasing her desire. "Please, baby…" she murmured softly between kisses as he cupped her bottom. He helped her move her leg onto his hip, giving him access to her slick folds which he took full advantage of. He fingered her lightly, teasing her, inching Kagura closer and closer to her climax. She moaned when he stuck his finger inside her, her whole body tensing at this poor substitute for his cock, and she came…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tasty…  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kagura/Kouga  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 500  
Summary: "You taste as sweet as you look, woman…"  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Taste

888

Kouga kissed his wife long and hard. Breaking it, he said huskily, "Damn, you taste good, woman!"

"You don't taste too bad yourself," Kagura purred in reply.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-hunh…" she murmured, tugging his shirt free from the waistband of his pants. Kagura quickly unbuttoned it, pushing the crisped white cotton shirt off his shoulders, baring his chest and tight stomach. She fumbled with his belt as she kissed him and he moved to help her. It was not long before she had him sitting bare-assed on the hotel bed, his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

Kneeling before him, Kagura took his cock in hand, stroking it until it grew hard under her touch. Her husband let out a little moan of pleasure when she engulfed it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, occasionally flicking her tongue across the sensitive tip. He tasted mainly of soap, having showered after their concert, and after awhile Kagura could also taste a faint saltiness as he neared his climax. She gave it her all, licking and sucking as if this was the last meal she would ever get to eat.

Moaning softly, Kouga came hard, shooting his hot bitter essence in her mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Damn, you're good! Been practicing?"

Kagura pulled away with a loud slurp. She swallowed and licked her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased.

Leaning forward, Kouga took the sides of her face in his hands and kissed her. "Hmmm… you still taste good, woman." He let go so she could stand up.

"Yeah?"

"Yup! But I bet you honey pot tastes even better," he said, running his hand up her inner thigh under her leather miniskirt to rub against her crotch.

"Well there's only one way to find out…" she said huskily as she hiked her mini up and straddled his thighs.

"Sounds like plan, woman, and a really good one too." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Thought you'd like it." Kagura took her time getting off his lap. Kouga had somehow wormed his way into her panties, his finger going in and out of her slick folds. Still, she loved when he pleasured her orally as it always led to hot and heavy lovemaking. Watching while he stood up and kicked off his clothes, she thought he looked delicious clad only in his shirt and socks. She reached for his cock.

"Nah-ah-ah…" he said, wagging his finger at her. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Kouga gently pushed her down onto the bed. He reached up and pulled her black silk panties down, her soft tangle of curls tantalizingly close, but he ignored them in order to remove the little bit of black silk that once covered them. Leaving her panties dangling from her ankle, he parted her thighs and dove in, lapping at her silken folds. Pulling away, he said, "You taste as sweet as you look, woman…"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What's that smell?  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kagura/Kouga  
Genre: fluffy romance, humor  
Words: 499  
Summary: "Jeeze, woman, control yourself! That stinks!"  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: Smell

888

Kagura snuggled up next to her husband as they lay together in the dark, before going to sleep. Their old Akita, Elvis, lay sleeping at the foot of their bed. Kissing Kouga goodnight, she rolled over and went back to her side, where she settled down to sleep. Just as she was drifting off, a pungent order assailed her nostrils. Rolling onto her back, Kagura elbowed her husband. "Eww… Kouga!!"

"What…?" He grimaced at smell. "Jeeze, woman, control yourself! That stinks!"

"I didn't do it! You did!" she hissed.

"No way!"

"Well if you didn't do it… and I didn't… ewww…"

"Elvis!"

The dog wagged his tail.

"What the hell did you feed him, honey?" Kagura asked sweetly.

"Those takoyaki balls Ban left here."

"You're kidding me?"

"No… What's wrong with them? Ban eats that shit all the time."

"Yeah… and Jak says he farts up a storm too." She laughed. "I can't believe I just said that."

Kouga chuckled. "I guess that explains why Jak wanted us to go out for sushi tonight."

"Yeah… the poor thing."

Her husband laughed as he got up out of bed. "Elvis, come're, boy!" he called.

"Go see what Daddy wants," Kagura said when the dog farted again. She held her hand over her nose. "Kouga darling, hurry up and get him out of here before we die of asphyxiation."

"I'm trying…" He walked over to the end of bed. "Come're, Elvis."

Elvis simply lay there, wagging his tail.

"Wanna cookie? Let's go get a cookie!"

That did the trick and the old Akita jumped down off the bed and towards the bedroom door.

"You know you need to give him one now," Kagura said sweetly.

"Damn it!"

She giggled. "Hurry up and do it and I'll make it worth your while," she purred.

Kouga did not need to be told twice. He hurried to the door and opened it, leaving the room with the dog. A few minutes later he returned, sans dog, and crawled back into bed. He spooned in behind his wife, throwing an arm around her, and pulling her close. Since she had removed her clothes while he was gone, Kouga lazily cupped her breast. He played with her nipple, rolling the tiny nub of flesh between his thumb and forefinger.

Kagura pushed her butt against his groin, grinding against him, as his hand moved down the length of her torso to play with her damp curls. She tried rolling onto her back in order to open legs and give him better access to her slick folds. As she did so she squeezed his stomach and Kouga let one loose. "Eww…" she said crinkling up her nose. "Please tell me you didn't let that dog back in here."

"Ummm… Sweetheart…"

"Yeah…?" She turned her head to look up and over her shoulder at him.

"That was me…" he sheepishly admitted.

"Kouga…" she said sweetly. "Get your stinky ass outta here and go sleep with the dogs."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Psyched  
Author: kira  
Rating: M  
Characters: Kagura/Kouga  
Genre: fluffy romance  
Words: 276  
Summary: "I know what you thinking…"  
Warnings: none  
Prompt: ESP

888

Elvis tugged on the leash as Kouga walked him, nose to the ground as he followed some particularly interesting scent. His human companions trailed slowly and quietly behind him as they held hands. Pearl, a little shiba inu bitch, walked sedately at Kagura's heel.

Turning the corner as they headed for home, Kagura looked over at her husband and smirked.

"What?" he whined.

"I know what you thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Yup," Kagura said, giving him a sultry look.

"Okay, I'll bite. What am I thinking, woman?"

"You're thinking about bending me over the sofa and pounding away."

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy shit! That's exactly what I was thinking!!"

"I know."

"But…?"

"I'm psychic," she teased.

"Really?"

Kagura nodded. Her husband was not only predictable, but fun to tease.

"Okay, what am I thinking now?"

"You're thinking about how hot I look naked."

"Damn…"

Kagura giggled.

"Now?"

"Me in that red lace teddy with the matching crotchless panties…"

"Shit…"

Kagura laughed. "Idiot! You're always thinking about stuff like that when we're alone."

He narrowed his eyes at her, before continuing on their way. "Now what am I thinking?"

"How much fun you're going to have when we get home and you bend me over your knee, flip my skirt up, pull my panties down a bit and spank my ass for being so damned naughty."

"You're good… too good." He grinned ruefully at her. "Now I've got a raging hard on and it's hard to walk."

She laughed. "So let's hurry up; the quicker you move, the quicker you can have your way with me."

Grabbing her by the arm, Kouga said, "Move it, woman!"


End file.
